


Between washrack walls

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Watersports, handjobs, mild watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has an uncommon kink that he finally admits. As he comes to terms with this his sparkmate is more than willing to accept and encourage him.</p><p>A gift for a friend of mine with his OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between washrack walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxObscurial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxObscurial/gifts).



> NOTICE: This contains watersports which is essentially a piss kink. If that isn't your thing please find something else to read and be respectful.

"Fine." Ratchet huffs pressing his servos to the wall of the washrack, his optics shut tight in embarrassment. "You can release in front of me, we are sparkmates." Optimus gently rubbed Ratchet's back trying to get him to relax.

Ratchet felt very uneasy about what he was about to do although his waste tank pulsed with need. Optimus' servos wandered down his sides as he lovingly kissed the back of Ratchet's helm. "It's all right." Optimus assured him. Ratchet held his breath for a moment until the urge to release out weighted his anxiety.

Ratchet exhales as he begins to relieve himself against the wall of the washracks. One servo to aim his spike the other still against the wall at shoulder level. Optimus leans forwards and very gently puts his servos over each of Ratchet's.

Ratchet couldn't decide which was more soothing, the sense of relief or his lover's frame wrapped around him. Optimus watching him while he did such a thing did make the release feel twice as good. As he finished Ratchet breathed a small sigh of relief before turning around. 

He averted his gaze despite Optimus' calm expression. Optimus could see right through Ratchet even though he looked over at the tiles of the washrack walls. Optimus didn't mind if this was one of his mate's kinks. "You do not need be embarrassed. I am proud of you, old friend." The prime assured.

Optimus could see the flush on Ratchet's face. He can tell even with Ratchet doing his best to hide how turned on he is. Without a word Optimus kisses Ratchet's lips and begins to stroke his spike for him. The medic rests his helm against his mate's chest humming softly.  


Ratchet rolls his hips into Optimus' servo. In this moment his spike becomes fully pressurized. Ratchet tilts his helm back in ecstasy as the large servo continues to service his spike. "O-Optimus." Ratchet breathes against the glass of his mate's chest fogging it up.

Optimus smiles down at Ratchet. He loves seeing Ratchet like this, relaxed and blissful. As water had lost its heat steam poured out of the gaps in Ratchet's armor. The openings around his neck and shoulders sent steam venting and curling upwards. It created a mist that gathered near the ceiling and softened the lighting.

Ratchet feels Optimus' digits slide over his valve before they enter. Ratchet lets out a small grumble as if admitting how good he feels. His servos tingle in response to the digits inside him in addition to the servo tugging his spike. His legs begin to shake as he clings to Optimus.

Optimus widens his stance so that Ratchet can balance himself as he needs. Ratchet clenches his denta as his face flushes even more. His jaw drops slightly as he overloads. Optimus does not comment as he cleans the spilled transfluid from his servos. He kisses Ratchet softly on the lips. Ratchet returns the kiss and presses a servo to Optimus's chestplating.

"I think it is time that we should recharge." Optimus shut off the spigot and handed Ratchet a towel. The pair dried off and strode down the hall together to their shared hab-suite.

**Author's Note:**

> Life is too short not to embrace yourself and accept yourself, kinks and all.


End file.
